flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Traveler
A Traveler is a major race in Flurutus. Its creator was the very first lifeform on the planet. Zero "Scion of the Gods", "Mother of All", and even "Creator." Zero has been referred to as all of these things, and they are all correct. Beyond creating the beings known as Travelers, Zero and Libatis are the reason all forms of life exist on the planet, leading to her being revered as some type of god for her extraordinary powers of creation. Nobody knows what Zero truly looks likes, but all know the legend of the daughter of the Divines, no matter what end of the land they find themselves on. Description Travelers, the "original beings", are wanderers of time, space, and the world itself. Throughout infinity, the most important thing to them has always been their familial bonds, and the careful study and watch of life as it advances. They are a hardy species with durability only surpassed by the Amarok and strength only surpassed by Jotuns, however, their weight being equal to Draco makes for slower movement, most of which is circumvented by a Traveler's body naturally being able to levitate. A Traveler does not need to eat, breathe, sleep, or drink, although they are capable of these things. Anything they consume is turned into pure energy once ingested, although, all Travelers have a sweet tooth given that sugar is the closest taste to the "Ambrosia" fruit that exists in the Lunar Abyss. They feel no pain, nor death, as even if a Traveler's body is completely destroyed, it can be regenerated in its entirety at least once. There is a limit to this regeneration, however, as a Traveler builds up latent energy for each regeneration and successive "resurrection", leading to eventual madness and true death. Their bodies, and what make them up, are simply decoration while their insides are entirely hollow save for a singular black orb serving as a "heart." This orb regulates all energy and prevents build-up, but once destroyed it will either kill a Traveler, or send them very close to the threshold of latent energy they can hold. Physically, harming a Traveler or their core, is nigh impossible. To harm a Traveler, great force is needed, such as that delivered by a Draco or stronger being, or magic, which can be sufficiently weaker and still harm a Traveler, or kill one if by luck. Travelers themselves are born with innate powers directly linked to the color of their hair, which is in turn directly related to the color of their magic. Travelers born with white hair are physically inferior to Travelers with black hair, but show much greater magical potential and strength in that regard. All possess the same talent, however, locked away behind their right eye. The ability to open a hole between dimensions, leading them most commonly to the Lunar Abyss and Wanderer's Palace, and the ability to sense each other from any great distance with ease barring a Traveler suppressing their energy to remain hidden. Most Travelers have taken to covering their left eye as protection from being marked as a Traveler, or hiding the symbol in their eye magically. List of Travelers (RPCs) File:Zero.jpg|Zero File:Tempus.png|Tempus Vagari Senara File:Neri.png|Nereid Sefira Una File:Novem.png|Duo Novem Septem Rokuro.png|Rokuro Trey List of Travelers (NPCs) Category:Races Category:Genesis Category:Travelers Category:FlurutusSeries